


吸血鬼研究报告

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 特拉法尔加·罗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ
Kudos: 1





	吸血鬼研究报告

现代设定，罗哥单人，第一人称，沙雕爱情故事，一篇结束。  
——————  
罗

06/07/2019 Sat. 

虽然这么说很玄幻，但是我怀疑我隔壁住了个吸血鬼。

我知道，这对于科学至上的21世纪来说听起来过于无脑，可根据我的观察，我的邻居确实有着和旁人不一样的生活习惯。

首先，自我搬进来的这一个月起，我就没和他打过照面。上班、买菜、遛弯、倒垃圾，我在正常人该出现的时刻，在如此近的距离，一次都没有碰见过他。他宛若一个住在隔壁的幽灵，白天不发出任何声音，仅到死寂的夜晚，我才听到墙的另一面传来慵懒又沉重的脚步声，好像脚底板蹭着地面般僵硬地行走，诡异至极。

其次，我刚刚剧透了点，他只在今年夏天毒辣的太阳下山之后，活动得稍微频繁些。每每到了我洗完澡躺在沙发上刷剧时，邻居家的防盗门便会发出宛若古堡木门打开时的声响，吱嘎一下外加几声窸窣的脚步，而后又迅速归于平静。声音出现后我也及时趴在猫眼向外瞧过，不过，我不曾瞥见他的脸。他动作敏捷，凹透镜里向来是一道黑影闪过，更何况他一袭黑衣外加鸭舌帽和口罩，将自己遮了个严严实实，我着实无法再看个仔细。但我猜测，他比常人要高大挺拔，从猫眼望去将将看到他胸膛的位置，且回忆着他衣物下结实起伏的肌肉，估计这位昼伏夜出的男士也挺勤于锻炼的。

承接上一点，奇怪的邻居先生还似乎还有些怕光。晒衣服时，我顺着阳台往他家瞄，可惜厚重的深褐色窗帘日复一日地阻挡着我好奇的视线，我只能借着他没有各种衣物、盆栽的，空荡且颓唐的阳台，侧写出他大约没有多少对生活的情趣和向往。

好吧，在不了解对方时仅凭这些琐碎的细节来评判他人，称不上多礼貌的行为，说了这么多也类似于添加了我个人主观臆断的无稽之谈，看下来反倒是直观地将自己变成了个神经兮兮的偷窥狂。所以我决定，以我的邻居为观察对象，进行一场带着哥特黑暗色彩的吸血鬼研究。

福尔摩斯曾说过，排除所有不可能，剩下的那个即使再不可思议，那也是事实。我相信，以我的逻辑及观察力，一定能找到充足的证据来佐证我的论点，逐步揭开真相的面纱。

18/07/2019 Thurs. 

我大约把一切都想象得太简单了，研究从一开始就不顺利，尽管实验便捷到仅需使用我的眼睛，但我真的见不到他。

下午三点半，我帮混熟了的快递小哥给他送信时，才正式和他有了直接接触。为什么用“接触”而不用“见面”二字呢，原因是我仍未见到他的脸，准确点，我只见到了他的手。

来到隔壁，按了几下门铃发现它并不出声，我冲内告知那位先生帮他顺回了信件。喊了几遍，一个低沉的声线简短地回了个“嗯”，我便像个小信遣似的，端着信乖乖等在门口，惴惴不安地期待着和吸血鬼疑似者的第一次交锋。

趁着他来到门边的半分钟，我细细打量起这封信。信封是医院的统一样式，边角都印着红十字标志，正中央还拿花体写着他的姓——“特拉法尔加”。抚过干透了的墨迹，我觉得他还真是下了一步好棋。选择医生等跟医院有些密切关联的职业对于吸血鬼而言十分方便，医院里有资源富余的血库能作为粮仓不说，还可登进系统将生死随心改改，至少从数据上抹去了自己一直存在的事实。只是这姓有些古怪，按我查的资料来看，著名的德古拉一裔及其旁支也未有过这个名字。谁知道呢，或许是隐藏的family name吧。

就在我深陷疑惑时，门开了一条缝，一只手探了出来，伴随着里头的低音指示我把信交给他。手掌宽大，指甲整齐，各别指节上还生着老茧，肤色不若书中所述那样苍白，但盯着他五指上直白地向人散播着死亡讯息的纹身，我打了退堂鼓。

深吸一口气，微微调整迟疑的心脏，向前将信递给他。无意地，指尖划过他的手，肖一瞬就感到异常冰冷，如同在三伏天里掉进了万丈冰川之下。而此时，我的嗅觉也愈发灵敏了起来，吸了下鼻子，福尔马林等化学试剂的难闻气味儿就沿着那条缝钻进鼻腔。

啧，有点不秒，我匆匆道了句不好意思，没等他的那声谢谢说出口，便急忙回到小窝。实战果然跟纸上谈兵有出入，吸血鬼在阳光下不会燃烧成灰烬，并且还纹了身，看样子他挺能适应时代的变化。

说起来，现在突然想起了当时被我忽略了的一点——他伸出的袖口上，似乎还沾上了暗红色的污渍。

嗯… …我好像不太希望猜想成真了。

26/07/2019 Fri. 

大半个月过去了，除去持续升温的夏日，撇开屋内和电脑里囤积的吸血鬼相关文献资料，研究没有任何进展。直至今晚，我终于迎来了转折点。

晚上被恼人的工作缠得分不开身，回家回得比较迟，又恰巧赶上下雨天，害得我近十点才到家边的公交站。雨很大，砸在伞面上又不甘心地迎面扑来，顺着空无一人的主街向公寓门口走去，路灯年久失修，忽明忽灭，依赖着电量10%的手机，仅能照亮脚尖前的一寸。一个没留神，高跟鞋踏上凹凸不平的砖块，溅起的泥点飞至新买的裙子后，我赶紧抬手将其拍去。

这么一低头、一抬头的瞬间，我就撞见了此生难忘的画面。

混沌的大雨里，一个男子正在倒垃圾。他提着个黑色塑料袋，约莫是质量不太好，袋子破了，雨水便噼里啪啦地打在袋面，顺走一些它内部的物质。再走进些，迈进公寓大厅向外泻出莹莹的灯光下，我便瞧见那袋子滴落了棕红色的水珠。一滴，两滴，三滴，那红色顺着塑料面滑下，又在地面汇聚成几道歪歪扭扭的溪流朝我淌来，像极了柏油马路上蜿蜒的血管。

这时，那人也缓缓转过身，黑伞略向后倾斜，我眼里登时就倒映出他的模样。他穿一身黑，深邃的眼眶下泛着浓重的黑眼圈，在滂沱的大雨中仿佛个散发着不详气息的地狱使者，抿着嘴向我掷来幽幽的目光。更令我胆战心惊的是，他手上的纹身揭示着他就是那位形迹可疑的邻居，而他衬衫领口处沾染的一大片惹人遐想的红，也在强烈地证实我的推断。

Jesus Christ！他真是吸血鬼！

不敢再对视片刻，我头也不回地奔向家，脚上跟绑了火箭一般，逃离出这比我所看过的任何一部悬疑片还要可怖的场景。进屋后利索地落下锁，大脑被后怕洗刷得一片空白，意识疾疾出走，双腿也颤抖得脱力，一下子抵着门跌坐在门口。可吸血鬼先生并不打算轻易放过我，不一会儿，走廊便响起拖沓的脚步音，而后门缝下慢慢闪现出人影，接着是一阵急促的敲门声。向来胆子仅有米粒大，我既没开门也未回应，只赶紧捂着嘴抑制着呼吸，闭上眼将自己与外物隔绝，直到他无声无息地消失。

老实说，这遭遇真让我吓得不轻，写完报告后，我绝对要重金购买一本圣经和一条银制十字架项链，以慰心安。

27/8/2019 Tue. 

该死的，昨天被抢劫了，不过挎包容量小，重要物件我都揣身上了，包里就一根阿玛尼口红、一面小镜子和半包纸巾，损失不算大。

事情是这样的，九点多和朋友喝完酒回来，我挎着个小包微醺地走在路上，原本都快踏上公寓门口的楼梯了，猝然窜出来一个家伙，伸手一扯将我的包抢走了。手里攥着手机，耳朵里又插着耳机，我对这一切根本没设防，被大力一拽无法站稳，屏幕直接拍在地上，半月板也和台阶来了个法式热吻。而且，今天还穿了条不及膝的连衣裙，这么一摔，膝盖上立马多了道血口子，疼得我站不起来不说，生理盐水也瞬间积蓄，在眼眶中不断打转。

皱着眉头倒吸冷气时，我又碰见了吸血鬼先生，估计他是出来觅食的，看到我跪坐在楼梯前，毫不犹豫向我走来。无助地瞧着他迈着大长腿步步逼近，我简直听到了死神的镰刀和地面摩擦发出的声响。挪也挪不开，满脑子的想法只有一个——Oh shit，我要变成吸血鬼的晚餐了。这都什么事儿啊。

凑近后，他金色的眼睛停在我渗着血的伤口上，草草询问过起因结果，便提议要扶我回家，向我友好地伸出手。合着这是要在室内解决我，我哪敢答应，为了小命连连摆手摇头，说还能自主移动，撑着台面想要站起来。但事与愿违，直起身没几秒，腿又疼得软了下去，眼看着就要再次摔个狗啃泥，我却扑进了个陌生的怀里。

第一反应是，这是个弥漫着消毒水味儿的、温暖的怀抱；第二反应是，他的胸肌也太壮实了，撞得我鼻梁生疼；第三反应是，这人挺好心的，还绅士地扶着我。然后我才幡然醒悟，自己真是吃了熊心豹子胆，竟然直接对一个吸血鬼投怀送抱。慌乱之中血液全往脑袋上涌，我慌忙退开些距离想朝他道歉，不想使的力又大了点，身子向后仰去，还好他再次准确地握住了我的小臂。

稳着我的重心，他拧着眉头无奈地审视着我，我感觉自己就像个不安分的猎物，在猛兽的利齿下苦苦挣扎也找不到半条活路。

他说我送你上去吧，你这样走不了，就算走了半路也可能会再摔跤，倒时可就是雪上加霜。

我内心则咆哮着，雪上加霜就是被劫了还遇见了你，原先还能悠哉悠哉地老去，现在大概要英年早逝了。可话到了嘴边只剩一个“好”字，由着他扣着我的手臂往家走去，但时刻绷着一根弦，做好了随机应变的准备。

然而现实总不按我脑内的剧本进行。半倚半靠着他走到家门前，他又开口，说我腿上的伤口创面很大，得及时处理，不然容易发炎，问我家里有没有纱布碘酒之类的。我脱口而出句没有。话音一落，我就意识到自己犯了个天大的错误，想着怎么往回圆，他说那去他家吧，他是医生，家里东西比较齐全。

完了，这要进屋了是叫天天不应，叫地地不灵了。但我可能真醉了，或是不想打草惊蛇，一咬牙，硬着头皮被他搀了进去。只是灯一开，我似乎有点明白，给他送信的那天他为何不愿打开门了。装潢不出我所料，冷色调居多，是简约的现代风格。可那些摆在桌面的瓶瓶罐罐，一些无法辨认是动物还是人体的器官标本，以及立在角落里的那具等身高的骷髅，都令胆怯无孔不入，使人牙齿打颤。

这种情况下，我实在是不能保持理智、维持风仪，眼泪簌簌地摔在地板。他见状也懵在原地，呼吸一滞，笨拙又尴尬地拍着我的肩膀安慰我，和我搭话我也光顾着哭，只得将我拉到沙发上给我递上纸巾。就这样，事情往奇妙的方向发展了。我坐在沙发上抱着抽纸抽噎，他拖了个小板凳坐在眼前，细心地用棉签蘸取碘酒，微微施力上在伤口处，还小心地绑上绷带。

曾听过这么个说法，猎物如果在极其惊恐的状态下被绞杀，肉质的味道会变酸。那估摸着他现在就是在安抚我这个可怜又愚蠢的食物，等一会开动时口感好点儿。如此一想，眼泪又裹着我的畏惧，大颗地掉了下来。

见我抽泣不止，他问，我是不是弄疼你了。

我能说什么？我又不能明说我是害怕您这位吸血鬼大哥，只好说自己只是心疼那支限量版的口红。

之后的事我记不太清了，只记得前一秒我还在明黄的灯光里数着他垂下的睫毛，下一秒睁开眼，便发现自己居然睡着了，身上还铺着空调毯。心情经历大起大落，我睡得挺踏实，一夜无梦。

迷迷糊糊整理着目前到底处于天堂还是人间，他塞来一杯温水，平静地简述昨晚我是如何睡着，他又如何把我安置在沙发上。而后若无事发生过一般，走到厨房热了牛奶和几个肉松饭团，和我一齐吃了早餐，扶我回了家。

08/12/2019 Sun. 

哦，我都忘了这个本子上还记着我的研究报告呢，既然又翻到了，那就来更新一下后续。

如上篇所述，一切皆是误会。隔壁的帅哥叫罗，是个高智商、能力强的外科医生，我刚住进来的那段时间，他搞研究搞得日夜颠倒。晚上出门是去实验室，夜里人少，他可以安心享受仪器的陪伴；送信时摸到他手掌冰凉，是因为他刚从冷冻箱里拿出培养皿；至于那天看到的血迹，只是被他打翻了的品红试剂，经过雨水、黑夜和我内心的恐惧一渲染，才留下了不可磨灭的人生阴影。

至此，这场离奇乌龙的吸血鬼研究到此结束。事后，为了表达感谢，也为了减轻内心的愧疚感，我自愿给他做了一个多月的早餐，闲暇之余也常去给他当助手，有点像一墙之隔的福尔摩斯和华生。

当然，我也有不小的私心。虽然他毒舌、挑剔，冷淡的语句里都是对我的戏谑，但他的那一双薄唇生得真好看，没有任何动作时稳重神秘，轻笑时又透着股痞气，而那一对眸子，更是神明金色的愿望，永远盛着睿智冷静。

倘若他没有悄悄给我打吗啡，或是给我喂安定类的药物，使我依赖、上瘾，那么，我大概是喜欢上他了。

后记

“这什么？”

趴在床上看手机时，一本本子重重地拍在我屁股上。刚要回嘴问候一下他大爷，蓦地发觉这是当时用来记录研究报告的本子，速即端正姿态，扯出个讨好的笑容冲他道：“呃…罗哥，你…听我解释… …”

“我以为，你之前脑子里只是装着黑魔法或是奇怪的宗教信仰，”罗瞪着我，曲起食指敲了敲我的脑门，“没想到脑容量还真大啊，太平洋都给你装进去了！”

他好像真挺生气，很少能见到他眉毛挑这么老高的模样。可我不担心，前几天为了抗议他喜欢损我的这个坏毛病，我故意做了梅干三明治当早餐。

“罗！你怎么能这样说你可爱动人的女友呢？”

“我看你是智障小猪吧。”

在我身侧坐下，罗抿嘴笑着，抬手揪我的脸，我则早就笑弯了眼，揽着他的脖子把他扑在床上，嘻嘻哈哈往他怀里钻。

他的唇贴过来的时，我的心室剧烈收缩着，脉搏开始加速，视野里物体的边界也逐渐分散，放大，模糊。除了极巨增加的肾上腺素和多巴胺在血管里翻滚沸腾以外，似乎还有另一种化学物质令我愈发沉溺在他的吻里，惹人闭着眼勾着他的舌尖，在齿列的围观下共舞，迷醉晕眩。

吞吐着他的呼吸时，我想，如果被吸血鬼咬了，可能就是这么个效果。不过，就算现在罗跟我坦白他真是个吸血鬼，我也不害怕了。他牙上的毒能使我不老、不死，能令冬天不再围攻我的容颜*，而我和他相识的这个的长夏，也会在万物的见证下，于不朽的血液里，永不凋落、与时同长。

[终]

注释：  
*改自莎士比亚《十四行诗集》梁秋实译本，第二首。


End file.
